


A road trip and a broken toilet

by aegisofthegods



Series: fem!VIXX 'verse [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Road Trips, fem!vixx verse, girl leo is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisofthegods/pseuds/aegisofthegods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls fart, murder is attempted, and what matters in the end is that Miwon broke the toilet again. Or did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A road trip and a broken toilet

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some ideas for a fem!VIXX verse for a long time now and this is my first attempt. Short and funny.  
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a good laugh c:
> 
> Edit 16-01-26: OKAY I CAVED. I CHANGED THEIR NAMES. *hides*

\- Oh, come _on_! - Hayeon yelped as she punched the window button.

\- Kim Miwon, I swear to God that when we get back home I'm gonna pull your hair so hard you're gonna have long hair for the first time in your life - Hyebin threatened, head fully outside her window, voice slightly muffled by the wind.

\- IT WASN'T ME - Miwon screamed from the back of the car, to where she had been kicked out an hour before.

\- I believe you just as much as I believed you on the last three times - Hyebin deadpanned.

\- But you didn't believe me!

\- Exactly - Hyebin shot her an icy glare.

\- Accept your reality, Miwonnie - Jaeun said from the driver's seat, voice barely understandable thanks to the scarf firmly tied around her nose and mouth. - Who else would have farted four times in two hours?

\- Maybe one of the five other people with healthy intestines in this damn car????

\- Yah! - Hayeon whined and turned around on the shotgun seat, so she'd be able to throw Miwon one of her signature bitch faces. - Why are you like this? We're cute girls and I'd like to maintain the illusion that we only poop rainbows.

\- Well, N-unnie - Sanghee commented around a mouthful of prawn crackers - I don't think rainbows would clog a toilet as often as ours is.

\- YAH! - Hayeon shrieked and proceeded to chop Sanghee's neck as violently as her position allowed.

\- Oh, by the way, manager-oppa said it's gonna be working again when we get back - Jaeun said.

\- Thank god - Hyebin sighed and stole a prawn cracker from Sanghee's abandoned snack. - Who clogged it this time? Was it Ravi again?

\- YOU CLOG IT MORE OFTEN THAN I DO, BINNIE - Miwon cried from the backseat and was promptly ignored by everyone.

\- Actually, no - Hayeon answered, finally letting go of the maknae and turning back to fix her bangs in the rearview mirror. - To be honest, the toilet wasn't even really clogged. Apparently Taeyoonie got fed up with her hair last week and chopped it off herself in the bathroom at, like, four in the morning. And for some reason she decided to flush the hair down the toilet, but it obviously didn't go down on the first try and she got slightly annoyed.

\- _Slightly annoyed?!_ \- Sanghee yelled, incredulous. - She shoved the pipe cleaner down with enough force to break the porcelain and she was cursing Miwon-unnie's name the entire time, Hyebin-unnie why are you pretending to cut your throat- OH MY GOD UNNIE WHY-

\- Stop telling lies, Hee-ya - Taeyoon whispered softly while holding the maknae in a stranglehold. Miwon's eyes were blown so wide they looked like they could fall out at any second, and she was curled in the corner like a scared animal, putting as much distance as possible between her and the main vocal. Taeyoon ignored her and shot Hayeon a glare, without loosening her hold on Sanghee. - The trash bin was overflowing already because whoever was on bathroom duty didn't take the trash out. The toilet shouldn't have clogged.

\- Well, it didn't, you broke it with brute force, sweetheart - Hayeon cooed, long silver hair whipping around when she turned again to try and save Sanghee. She pulled on Taeyoon's arm and the redhead shot her one more death glare, but conceded.

\- I thought you were asleep - Sanghee wheezed, scooting forward on her seat in an attempt to get out of Taeyoon's arm reach.

\- Pretending. You're a bunch of noisy animals - she stated and plugged her earphones in, clearly leaving the conversation.

\- We love you too - Hayeon and Jaeun chirped in tandem, but judging from Taeyoon's lack of a hostile reaction, she didn't hear them.

\- Is no one going to mention the fact that Leo-unnie _broke the toilet_ while cursing ME? - Miwon shrieked, eyes still trained on Taeyoon like she was a sleeping dragon.

\- You've lived a good life, friend - Jaeun supplied happily. Miwon slumped in her seat.

\- Well, don't worry - Hyebin waved her off. - If you die, no one's gonna miss your farts.

\- HEY!!

 

 

 

Later that night, back at the dorm, Taeyoon was looking way too smug for Miwon's taste. They were the only ones still awake, and something suddenly clicked in Miwon's mind.

\- Wait a second. - she said. Taeyoon raised an eyebrow.

\- What?

\- We've shared a room for two years now.

\- Unfortunately.

\- I noticed something. You were the one farting in the car, weren't you?

Taeyoon's mouth curled into a full-blown smirk.

\- No one's ever going to believe you - and went to sleep.


End file.
